


Yes homo

by styyxx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (IT'S A JOKE), Cute, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styyxx/pseuds/styyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't a homosexual...... or is he??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes homo

"hey egbutt sup"  
"oh hey dave!! :B no homo!"  
"are you sure egbuns im pretty sure youre homo for me~"  
"gog dave you're such a butt!"  
dave leaned in closer to john and their lips met.... their tongues battled for dominance and a thousand fireworks went off... it was beautiful. bro gave them a thumbs up from behind the couch.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and review ! :)


End file.
